Memoirs In The Stars
by Ai Angel
Summary: An existence.  Nothing more.  Nothing less.  No memories, no heart.  A lifeless doll.  Who exactly is she?  What do Sebastian and Ciel want with such a thing? SebastianxOC
1. Prologue

HEYA! Okay! My first Kuroshitsuji one! Forgive me if I get anything wrong! That is a high possibility! But, whatever! I feel really bad for starting a whole new story when I still have to update like 3 others and I hardly ever update! I feel so bad! And the best thing, they are all different series! ARGH! I just can't help it! Anywho, on to the story! Hope you like this SebastianxOC! This is only the prologue so it's super short! Sorry!

Disclaimer: I swear! I do not own Kuroshitsuji! I only own the OCs that I create! Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso!

* * *

Prologue

She was lying on the pavement on the side of the road. The only thing covering her bare body was a large tattered brown cloth. Her long black hair splayed all around her, messy and matted. Her mint green eyes stared blankly at the road to her side; they were dull and completely devoid of any emotion. Her small palms curled slightly and her arms were stretched, as if she was reaching for something.

Occasionally, she felt someone step on her, but she barely moved at all. She heard them curse at her before moving on; everyone seemed to ignore the child lying in the middle of the pavement.

Nights and days passed like eternities. She ignored the strange emptiness in her stomach and the dryness in her throat. She never remembered ever sleeping, she remembered every moment that passed. She remembered every carriage and horse that went past her, she remembered every person that passed by her like she didn't exist. Strangely, it left a dull pain in her chest.

It was weird one day. It started out normally, apart from the fact that it had been pouring with rain. People were scarce but carriages continued on as normal. She remembered being splashed by water countless times. Then at the end of the day, a man crouched down next to her, his umbrella shading her from the pelting rain. It was black, she remembered.

Through her blurry vision she could see the man's basic features. Black hair and obscenely long bangs, alluring red eyes and a fake kind smile, an almost completely black attire… She squinted slightly, trying to get a better view of the strange man.

"What is your name?" He asked politely.

"My name?" She wondering, "I… don't know."

"How did you get here?"

She paused as if picking a careful answer, "I… don't know."

"Where are your parents?"

"…parents?" She whispered slowly, the word foreign to her tongue, "I don't know what those are."

"How did you get here?"

"I don't know."

"Where were you before you got here?"

"I don't know."

"Do you know where you are?"

"I don't know!" She finally said more aggressively but still with the same quietness. Why was someone asking her so many questions!?

"Is there anything you _can _tell me?"

"I…" She searched her mind, soon finding the answer, "I am a demon."

Without a moment's hesitation, the man lifted the young girl easily. He stood up, the child in his arms, still managing to gracefully balance the umbrella, his arms gentle around her young body. Now, that her full body was in his arms, the man could see that girl looked about 12 or 13, her body long and lean. The man began walking down the street.

"What are you doing?" She asked, she made no resistance however.

"My Young Master is interested in you." He answered simply as he sent his fake smile down at her again.

"…Young Master?" She asked curiously, "What is that?"

"In all due time, young one." He said calmly.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I am just one hell of a butler." He responded, his fake smile ever-present on his face.

"Mr. Demon, why are you always fake smiling?"

The man dropped his smile slightly and replaced it with a smirk.

"My, my, what an interesting child you are."

The man soon felt the child shiver in his arms and bury herself in his chest.

"It's cold." She replied softly.

"Right now it is indeed night time, it must be quite cold." The man said silkily, "Especially since you are only wearing such a useless piece of clothes."

"Mr. Demon is very warm, so it's okay." She whispered, "Night time is when the stars come out. Mr. Demon, are there stars out tonight?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I don't know."

"My, my…" He peeped just out of his umbrella, "There seem to be quite a few out tonight. How rare…"

"I like it." She whispered, "I don't know why, I just like it."

"What a strange child." He mused.

They continued down the path, silence their only accompaniment. She felt herself doze off somewhat during the walk. She had never fallen asleep before, but strangely in this stranger's arms she could. She was woken however when he stopped. She looked up; they had arrived at a rather noble looking carriage. "Welcome, young one." The man said smoothly, "My name is Sebastian Michaelis," The door of the carriage opened, revealing a boy of around her age, "and this is my Young Master, Ciel Phantomhive."

* * *

Welcome to my twisted world of Kuroshitsuji! Personally, I hate such short chapters. But this was necessary as it was only a prologue and it would've seemed weird if I made it any longer. You don't know _how many _times I wanted to end the chapter. Not like I didn't like the chapters but there were so many opportune cliff hangers for a good prologue! Like when she revealed that she was a demon or when Sebastian said "I am just one hell of a butler."! ARGH! Though, the ending I chose seemed the most fit.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave me a review! This is my first time even attempting Kuroshitsuji so reviews will help me improve. Especially with Sebastian, bloody hell! He is damn hard to write about! But, whatever! Reviews make me happy! :D

See ya next chappy,

Ai Angel

Next chapter: Innocence


	2. Innocence

Hello people! Welcome to the official first chappy of **Memoirs in the Stars**. I got a few reviews which motivated me to write really soon! I love you guys! Hope you enjoy the story! Any inaccuracies… NOT MY FAULT! Haha! :D Just sit back, read and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: Innocence

To say the other servants were surprised when Ciel and Sebastian came back with an extra person would be an understatement. Not to mention the said extra person was a naked girl wrapped in a brown cloth from neck to knee and in Sebastian's arms.

Lightning cracked outside suddenly, making Maylene jump. Despite the heavy rain, the only one wet was the young girl. She was wide awake, an empty look in her eye. She wasn't even looking at the other servants, her eyes constantly on Sebastian, as if seeking safety. Safety was the wrong word, too foreign to her, comfort would be more suitable.

The servants didn't utter a word, well they almost did but the look Sebastian had in his eye along with the fact they were in shock made sure they didn't. Ciel and Sebastian walked right past them, only stopping when they were out of earshot.

"For now, your priority is this girl." Ciel ordered.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian said.

Without another word, Ciel walked off. It was very uncharacteristic of him to say something like that. However, Sebastian had no say. He looked down at the young girl in his arms that was staring into him so intently. He didn't bother sending his prize-winning smile, she could already see through it.

Silence once again accompanied them as they walked. They reached the guest room soon, it was large and luxurious. After being on the street for what seemed to be forever, this room seemed to be unreal to her. The room even had a bathroom, something she hadn't even seen before. Sebastian carefully placed her on the large soft bed; she had never sat on something so soft.

"Wait here, Young Miss. I'll prepare a bath for you." Sebastian said gently, he patted her head softly.

Before his hand completely left her head she grabbed his gloved hand with both of her's.

"Please don't call me 'Young Miss', before you called me 'young one'." She said softly, "It's not my name… but, 'Young Miss' sounds so cold, I'd prefer you called me 'young one'."

"That was a mistake upon my part, Young Miss." Sebastian apologized, "I accidentally called you 'young one'. It would be disrespectful to call you 'young one' once again."

"Then give me a name…" She suggested quietly, she brought Sebastian's hand down to her cheek and cherished the feeling, "please, Mr. Michaelis."

"Then allow me to request you to call me by my name," Sebastian said politely, "Miss Licia."

"If my name is Licia, please just call me 'Licia'," Licia said more firmly, "Sebastian."

"Licia," Sebastian said allowing his smirk to reach his lips. Licia let go of his hand and he patted her head once again, "you're a very good girl."

Licia waited patiently, she heard running water and the sound of clothes rustling. Licia was a curious girl; she didn't know what was happening and really wanted to find out what was happening. She tried to stay still, Sebastian told her to wait here. She just couldn't help herself though!

Licia got off the bed quietly and walked towards the bathroom. She laid her hands on the wooden door and gently pushed it a crack. She looked in the small crack, trying to see what Sebastian was doing. Before she could really see anything the door opened fully and Sebastian stood in the doorway. Without a moment's waste, Sebastian lifted her off the ground, carrying her as he had done before.

"You really are as curious as a cat." Sebastian teased; he smiled and almost laughed when he saw the slightest bit of embarrassment run through her eyes, "How cute."

In less than a moment, Sebastian expertly unravelled the large brown cloth from her body and placed her in the filled bath tub.

"What an interesting mark that is." Sebastian commented, pointing at her neck.

Licia looked at her reflection in the water and almost yelped. On the front of her neck, in the centre, was a circle, it was a pentacle with intricate symbols and markings. Her mark was not unlike the one on Sebastian's left hand, a scripture in a language neither could read nor understand decorating the mark. Sebastian removed the glove on his right hand and tried to touch the circle but it only caused Licia flinched back. Licia placed both her hands on the marking, her whole body trembling.

"This thing… what is it…!?" Licia asked, he could see the cold fear flickering in her eyes, "It's so scary. I was fine before, now when I see it, it's so _cold_."

"Licia," Sebastian whispered soothingly, "it's all right," Sebastian placed his right hand on her head before sliding down to her cheek, "you're safe here. I'll protect you."

"You're lying, Sebastian." Licia said simply, she was still trembling, "I can tell. You aren't guaranteeing me anything; you're just making an empty promise."

"You are not wrong. However, I will do my duty to the best of my ability for as long as you allow me, Licia." Sebastian promised, he used his un-gloved hand to reach down and hold onto her two smaller ones, gently prying them away, "Allow me to bathe you, Licia."

"I-I…" Licia stuttered, the fear slowly leaving her, her eyes eventually losing their emotion, "Yes, Sebastian."

Sebastian first washed her long raven hair. Licia turned her back to him, showing porcelain bare back. Her black tresses tangled themselves in his fingers. Her wet hair spilled over her shoulders, the bubbles following them.

"My hair's really long, isn't it annoying?" Licia asked Sebastian, tilting her head slightly so she could see him.

"Is it your desire to cut it?" Sebastian answered, smiling at her.

"I-I've never cut my hair before. Is it painful?" Licia asked innocently.

"It isn't painful." Sebastian responded politely, "Would you like me to cut it for you?"

"Yes, Sebastian." Licia said quietly before turning her head to face the tiled wall.

Sebastian finished bathing Licia quite efficiently and soon enough was dressing her. He had prepared a powder white baby doll dress; it was simple, adorned with only a few ruffles. The only thing holding the dress up were two elastic ruffles acting as straps and the dress only reached above her knees. Sebastian set her on the bed once again, her hair pooling around her.

"Are you hungry?" Sebastian asked.

"No." Licia replied simply before her stomach growled in contradiction.

Sebastian almost laughed at her face, the way the red spread right across her features was almost unbearably hilarious.

"I didn't want to trouble Sebastian anymore." Licia said softly, "And I don't want Sebastian to leave me."

"Silly girl, I won't leave you. Only for a moment I will disappear and then I will be back." Sebastian reassured, he placed his hand on her head in comfort.

"I can believe that." Licia admitted before Sebastian stood up and left the room, only to return a moment later, as promised. In his hands was a tray, a lid was on top so Licia couldn't see what was inside but it smelt very good.

"Here you are," Sebastian said as he lifted off the lid, he continued to introduce the dishes on the tray. He stopped when he realised that the girl wasn't really listening to his words, "…Licia, are you listening?"

"I-I am…" Licia said shyly, "I just… I just don't know how to eat."

"Then allow me to feed you." Sebastian said with false kindness.

"Yes, Sebastian." Licia said quietly.

Sebastian then started to feed her. She wasn't resistant and just let him put her food in her mouth. Licia wasn't the neatest eater though, occasionally, the food _somehow _ended up on her face. Sebastian would just wipe it away though, smiling at her cluelessness.

When she finished eating and drank some water Sebastian guided her through a night routine. All the way up to tucking her into the large soft bed. He brushed her long bangs out of her face and placed his gloved hand on her small cheek. Licia placed both of her hands on top of his; silently wishing he would stay like that forever.

"Good night, Licia." Sebastian farewelled, using his other hand to pat her head.

"Good night, Sebastian." Licia responded, she let go of his hand reluctantly and he left her in the room.

Lonely.

She felt lonely. She felt lonely on the street and she felt lonely now. Luckily, sleep overtook quickly and let her leave her loneliness behind her.

* * *

When Sebastian walked in the next day, to say he was surprised, would be an understatement. The prepubescent girl from yesterday was no longer there, instead replaced with an older woman. Her features were more matured, her legs were longer, her hair grew even longer and her body was most definitely more developed. The dress from yesterday was now clearly too small, her legs were in full view and the dress was bursting at the seams. Her body looked only that of a 15 year old but it there was still a considerable difference. Licia was sitting at the side of her bed, staring at her fair skinned arm. Less than a moment later she registered his presence and whipped her head around to look at him straight in the eye.

Tears.

There were tears in her eyes. Eyes that showed confusion. Eyes that showed all her emotions. Eyes that showed that she didn't know what was happening. In those eyes, so much was revealed.

"Sebastian," Licia whispered, "I don't know. I don't know what's happening. It _just happened_."

Sebastian was at her side in seconds. Licia immediately embraced his middle, finding comfort in it. He could feel her body shaking, the fear and confusion spilling out all at once. All her emotions that hadn't surfaced before, were all finding their way up. She was no longer the porcelain doll she was last night. She was Licia.

"Last night, everything hurt. Then _this _happened. What's happening to me?" Licia choked out, she lifted her head to look him in the eye.

"You're developing, Licia." Sebastian said simply.

"Developing?" Licia pondered the term for a moment, "Developing into what?"

"Even I am not sure of that, but I'm sure it'll be alright."

* * *

Licia sat in a newly fitted dress in the bathroom. She stared at the mirror, the mark on her neck staring right back at her. A pair of scissors sat on the table top in front of her, its silver gleaming in the light. Without a second thought, Licia grabbed the pair of scissors. She didn't even flinch as she pointed the sharp end of the scissors with both hands at the mark on her neck. She then quickly plunged the sharp tool towards it.

Just before the scissors could reach her neck, however, a gloved hand halted her's. It was Sebastian, his hand firmly holding onto her's. Licia tried with all her might to inch it forward but Sebastian held firm. She bowed her head and her hands shook, tears fells from her eyes and landed pristinely on the metal scissors.

"It hurts… it hurts!" Licia cried, she was referring to the mark, "I don't like it. Why can't it stop?"

"Ending your life will not make it stop Licia." Sebastian said calmly, "It will only make it worse."

Sebastian gently pried the scissors from her quivering hands and Licia soon heard the sound of snipping. Her hair fell silently onto the ground, creating a small mess of raven strands.

After a few moments, Sebastian lifted her head from her lowered position, his hands on either side of her face. Her hair was considerably shorter and definitely less of a mess. (Strangely, the mess that was on the floor had disappeared from between the time Licia had bowed her head and when she had looked up.) Licia's eyes looked at her renewed hairstyle and soon lowered her gaze to the circle on her neck. Her hands still shook with confusion and fear before attempting to grasp her neck tightly. However, a long wide black ribbon fluttered in front of her neck and was tied appropriately around her neck. The ribbon was tied in a perfect bow at the back and the ends fluttered down to her hips.

"Does it still hurt, Licia?" Sebastian asked her as he placed his arms softly on her shoulders.

"I… No." Licia answered unsurely, "It doesn't hurt anymore."

"That's good." Sebastian said politely before she was lifted into his arms.

Licia most definitely had gotten older; she took up a lot more space in his arms than she had yesterday. Sebastian smiled in triumph as he saw the blush rise up on her cheeks.

"I believe you still have yet to get acquainted with the mansion." Sebastian said with a smile, despite the fact that she could see through it.

* * *

Licia thought that the mansion was too big for a small group of people to live in; hell, it was too big for _an army _to live in it. It had a million and two different rooms for different things, majority of the things done in them, Licia had never heard of. The tour was boring; the only thing that could be considered okay was the fact that she didn't have to walk. Sebastian seemed not to mind carrying her around.

Things only started to get interesting when they ran into three of the only other servants, Maylene, Bard and Finnian. At the sight, all three had a range of amusing reactions. Maylene pointed a trembling finger at the two, red with embarrassment and mumbling incoherent words. Bard took a few minutes to analyse the situation before leaving his mouth agape and moving his eyes between the two. Finnian on the other hand, was not surprised and smiled happily at the two. Then the unexpected happened.

Licia laughed.

Almost as soon as it left her lips she stopped it, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"I'm sorry; it's just that it was funny to see that." Licia said with a content smile.

"This is Licia; she will be starting work here soon." Sebastian introduced politely, trying to ignore the reactions he was receiving.

"M-Mr Sebastian! Are you and her… are you and her, y-you k-know… a y-you k-know…" Maylene stuttered, her sentence not even being stung together properly.

"Good job, Sebastian! You got with the new girl before we could even see her! She's a real beauty!" Bard congratulated only to receive a well earned glare from Sebastian. Sebastian had the sudden urge to strangle the chef until he turned purple.

"She's so pretty!" Finnian commented he was currently in a daze. She had green eyes like him and they were so pretty!

"Please continue with your work, Licia still has some things to do today." Sebastian said swiftly before walking right past the servants.

* * *

"Sebastian?" Licia asked quietly.

"Yes?" Sebastian responded efficiently.

"What did you mean?" Licia asked, "What did you mean that I'll be working here?"

"I apologise for not telling you soon, Licia. However, my Young Master has requested that once your development has stopped that you begin work here." Sebastian replied an apologetic look on his face.

"I… don't mind." Licia said slowly, confidence ringing in every word, "I don't mind if I get to be with Sebastian."

* * *

Days seemed to fly by and changes in Licia's seemed to have stabilised. Her personality seemed to be stable as well; she acted just like an innocent little child that knew nothing of the world. With her changes being at a minimal it almost seemed like she was ready to start work but Sebastian seemed suspicious. Demons usually aged like humans until they turned about 20 years old where their aging merely stopped, Licia was currently at the age of 15 at the most! Her personality was also a problem. Demons would never act like this. Some had short tempers, some were sadists, some were depressed and some were cheerful even! They were never innocent, though.

Sebastian was proved right, that one morning.

* * *

A constant annoying shaking woke up Licia from her surprisingly pleasant sleep. She twitched with annoyance before finally choosing to open her eyes fully. She could tell it was very early in the morning; the sun was barely even beginning to rise. At first, her vision was blurry, the only thing standing out being two red circles. Once her vision cleared she took a few minutes to comprehend her situation.

Sebastian was practically nose-to-nose with her, his wine coloured eyes looking straight into her mint green ones. Licia's face burned red with embarrassment as she soon realised exactly how close their bodies were. He was bending over the bed and his chest was hovering very close to her's.

"Are you feeling alright, Licia?" Sebastian asked with concern, she could see that it was fake though, "You're face is rather red."

Sebastian lifted his gloved hand to touch her reddening cheek, feeling the warmth that was radiating from her cheeks. After a few seconds of having him being a little too close for comfort, Licia pushed him away from her roughly, though he was skilled enough to keep his balance. She sat up in the bed, glaring straight at him.

Of course, she didn't realise that overnight her body had grown into that of a 20 year old and her clothes had merely been ripped to pieces. The bed sheets being the only things covering her had also, of course, fallen down when she sat up. All in all, her bare, fully developed, upper body was in clear view for Sebastian.

"Don't come so close to me, Sebastian!" Licia yelled, still unaware of her scandalous appearance.

"My, my…" Sebastian sighed, "It seemed that I was correct. This is most definitely your original form. Even your personality fits properly." Sebastian smirked as his eyes locked perfectly with her's, "It seems that your clothes did not fit properly last night, Licia."

Licia took less than a moment to figure out what he was talking about before scrambling to cover her chest up with the bed sheets.

"Listen, the girl you've been spending you're time with for the last few days isn't me!" Licia said seriously, her cheeks even redder than before, "I'm not the innocent little girl you've been with! I'm a demon!"

"I believe that was established when we first met." Sebastian pointed out, "Have your memories returned, Licia?"

"Wha-? I…" Licia stuttered, she looked away with embarrassment, "No, they haven't."

"And you're abilities?"

"Some of them…"

"And I can see that you're current form is your original form, am I correct?"

"Yes…"

"Then you are ready to start work as Phantmonhive's new maid today." Sebastian said with a smirk, he walked closer to her, closer than she liked, "You're new uniform is awaiting you in the bathroom."

"What are you talking about!?" Licia exclaimed, "I'm a bloody demon without a contract! You expect _me _to play maid in a perfectly innocent person's house? Are you crazy? I'm like a feral dog! I could bite you whenever I want!"

Before Licia could react Sebastian was once again invading her personal space. He bent down and tucked a loose hair behind her ear, whispering into the shell of her ear, his lips brushing against her at every word.

"You must have already noticed that I am also a demon." Sebastian smirked, he stood up and locked eyes with her, "You are no vile dog, you are merely a stray kitty that needs to be tamed."

Licia quickly snapped out of her shock before lashing out violently at the taller man, which, of course, he dodged expertly, "Stop coming so close to me!" Sebastian sent her another smirk, angering her even further, "I swear, if you _ever_ do that again I _literally_ will tear your pretty-boy face off and then stomp all over that stupid smirk of yours!" Licia huffed in annoyance, "I'll work here. I may be a demon, but I pay back my debts. Just don't blame me when I accidentally tear the whole place down."

Licia stood up, bed sheets covering her body up modestly, and quickly rushing towards the bathroom, where indeed a maid's dress was waiting for her. It looked like a French design, sporting white and black. It was an off-shoulder dress with long bell sleeves. It reached down to her knees, modestly covering enough but not looking too grandma-ish. It had many white ruffles and a single white bow in the centre of her chest. It was fitting around her bodice before flaring perfectly at her hips. She tied the matching apron around her hips, tying the bow nicely at the back. This dress was way too complicated for her liking.

Licia stared at the hair accessories staring back at her. There were two black ribbons and a typical maid's head band. The head band was black and white, complete with ruffles, a black rose was sewed on to the side and ribbons dangled from it, supposed to hang on the side of her head. She couldn't understand why they had such an extravagant combination for a maid. She sighed and slipped the head band on securely. She stared blankly at the two ribbons. She _hoped _they didn't want her to tie her hair in two pig tails. She quickly decided on braiding her hair and braided her hair and tied the black ribbons firmly.

Licia sighed at her appearance, here she was going to be a maid and her dress was one of the most luxurious things ever. She slipped on her thigh high white socks and black boots. She looked at her reflection comprehensively. How in the world was she going to hide that hideous looking mark on her neck?

Before another thought about the mark could cross Licia's mind, a wide black ribbon fluttered in front of her neck, just like the other day. This ribbon was shorter than the one before and was most certainly wider. Sebastian stood right behind her and tied the bow once again.

"I see you had no trouble with the dress." He said as if he didn't just walk into a room where she might have been naked.

"It's the world's most complicated dress." Licia retorted before realising that he had slipped in. Licia quickly shot out her elbow but he unfortunately caught it, "Don't just walk in like that! I could have been naked!"

"I have already seen your bare body so I don't understand why you are so flustered now." Sebastian pointed out blatantly, Licia's cheeks quickly turning red once again.

"You're such a pervert!" Licia accused, trying to catch him off guard by kicking his shin. He moved away efficiently, avoiding the blow without missing a step.

Sebastian lowered his grip from her elbow to her wrist and pulled it closer to him, "You didn't seem to mind so much before, Licia." Sebastian brought her hand to his lips and gave it a small peck, "It will be a pleasure working with you. Please meet in the lounge once you are finished."

Immediately after, Sebastian left the room entirely, his coat tails trailing after him. Licia dropped down to the floor once he was out of eye shot, her knees feeling weak. She placed her hands on her face and groaned into it. This was ridiculous. She hoped her strength would come back soon so she wouldn't look so pitifully weak next to a demon like him.

_What the hell have I gotten myself into…!?

* * *

_

Sebastian smiled to himself as he continued to prepare for the day. She was most certainly an interesting woman. She was short tempered, easily embarrassed and quite violent when angered. He could tell from just then that she was a powerful demon, if only her strength were to return to her. She was unlike the girl she was before but at least this way…

It would be so much more fun to play with her.

* * *

How was that? I wanted to get this out really soon because the prologue was really pissing me off at how vague it is. I hope you enjoyed this not so exactly correct fic but I hope I got everything mostly correct! Tell me if the characters are weird or anything! Oh, and if anybody's wondering about Licia's name… Licia has the same meaning at Alice. I wanted to name her Alice because she was all confused and lost, like Alice in Wonderland. I realised that I have an affinity for 'A' names though so I went with the next best thing… an 'L' name! Haha! I know it's weird. Just hope you enjoyed it! The first bit of it it is a bit cheesy if you ask me though…

Review please, they make me happy and go high!

Ai Angel

Next Chapter: Mute (may change)


	3. Mutable

Hey! I know it's been like fifty years since I updated last but I wanted to update other stories too. Sigh! Too many fics and way too complicated! Haha, enjoy people! I love Kuroshitsuji, the manga and anime so I hope my fic doesn't kill it! Haha!

* * *

Chapter 2: Mutable

Sebastian was usually the first to arise in the Phantomhive mansion. It was always at least an hour before the sun began rising. It was still dark and he could _hear _the other servants sleeping. That was thing about being a demon. Finny was actually _hyper _when he was asleep, Bard snored like a horse and Maylene sleep talked/squealed. Their rooms were located on the other edge of the servants' wing but Sebastian could still hear them.

His mind drifted to the new addition that only came in about 2 weeks ago. Her room was in fact always within the servants' wing. Her room was actually right beside his. He remembered the way he had to show her around the day before and how much more interesting his day had been. She memorised everything he showed her and looked _so _curious. It was almost cute. At least it was when she was like that. It was even _cuter _when he teased her and she got flustered. She was so easily embarrassed that Sebastian found it rather entertaining to witness her reaction.

She was either an extremely sound sleeper or she was awake. There was no sound emitting from her room and he hardly believed that she was a _silent _sleeper. However, after seeing her reaction of being woken up yesterday, he hardly believed she was an early riser.

As he made his way to the kitchen to prepare, he heard a _giggle_. An extremely _girlish _giggle. It seemed odd that someone could sneak into the mansion without his knowing; much less would that person giggle. Sebastian opened the door a crack and the sight behind the door only made him smirk.

Licia.

Long black hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, a white cloth tied around her head and a different one was tied around her neck. She wore a short white dress and navy pants, she discovered the wardrobe apparently. He didn't recognise those clothes though. They did look quite similar to the curtains hanging in her bedroom though… Sebastian laughed at the thought of her ripping up her curtains to create an outfit. She had found an apron and tied it loosely around her hips. She looked strangely motherly.

Her arms moved viciously as they mixed an unknown dessert mixture. It smelt like roses. A small black cat was sitting on her shoulder, licking her face… Causing her to giggle. She stopped mixing for a moment to look at the cat and smile. It attempted to lick her face but she tried to pull her face away, getting a little too ticklish. Normal people thought cat tongues were painful but to Licia it seemed ticklish.

"Where did you come from?" Licia laughed as the cat tried to play with her, her tone was playful, something Sebastian hadn't heard before, "Stop it! I'm ticklish!"

"So you can make that kind of expression as well." Licia turned around to see the butler standing in the now open doorway, his wine coloured eyes looking into her own minty ones.

"W-What?" Licia said defensively, she looked shocked to see him standing there. The cat jumped off of her shoulder and land on the counter before bounding out the open window, "I like cats, okay?"

"I can see that _very clearly_." Sebastian said as he approached her.

Licia took a step back and her heel touched the bottom of the counter. Her tail bone was pressed against the countertop and her head was leaning back on the cabinet above. Licia was stubborn and head-strong but she wasn't stupid. Sebastian was a much more powerful demon than she was. There was no way she could defend herself against him.

Sebastian got a little closer and she felt her hands clench the countertop, her knuckles turning white. When did she become like this? When had she ever let a man like him make her become like this? Well, she didn't know because she didn't really know about her past… but she knew this was wrong.

Lost in her thoughts Licia didn't notice the butler advance as far as to be almost chest-to-chest with her. She put her hands up in defence, ready to push against his chest but he caught them easily with one hand, pinning them above her head.

"What are you doing!" Licia exclaimed, her cheeks an adorable colour of red. Once again she was flustered; an expression Sebastian would forever enjoy causing.

"I wonder what you're making…" Sebastian murmured with a smile, completely ignoring her question. He placed a gloved hand on the counter behind her hip, pulling their bodies even closer, "It smells… delectable."

Licia almost yelped as she felt his hair tickle her neck, his face pushed past her shoulder. Sitting on the counter behind her was the mixture, pink and well-mixed; it really _did _have the scent of roses.

"Blancmange. Rose and raspberry blancmange. You said yesterday, right? You have to make desserts… I just remembered this one." She muttered, Sebastian could feel the blood rushing to her face, her neck felt unusually hot. Feeling this was a little too much for her liking, Licia snarled at Sebastian in a rather unladylike fashion, "And if you don't get off of me it's going to settle."

Licia lifted a leg, ready to kick the over-confident demon but it only gave him an opportunity to trip the demoness. Sebastian used his leg as leverage and literally lifted her up off the ground and she found her back pressed against the counter.

Trapped.

Her whole body was now lying on the countertop with Sebastian still pinning her arms down. He was still standing up, mocking her with his façade of a smile. Her legs were trapped beneath his body weight – he was heavier than he looked, his body leaning over her. Her cheeks tainted red again and an almost ridiculously cute expression came onto her face.

"My deepest apologies, Licia, if that hurt. I promise to be a little gentler with you." Sebastian smirked, his hand caressing her already red cheeks. His ruby eyes trapped her; she could barely move an inch with him staring into her eyes. His eyes became playful with her odd silence, "Cat got your tongue?"

"Just because I like cats doesn't mean you have to make cat jokes like that." Licia snapped back, her usual spiciness coming back.

Sebastian chuckled slightly at the comment, she hadn't _quite _realised the cat was actually one of the many cats he was hiding in his closet, "I'll be sure to be careful about that." Licia could see the look in his eye and could only gasp as his forehead was pressed against her's, "Do you have a fever? You look so very red, Licia."

"Didn't I tell you not to come so close to me!" Licia huffed, trying to wriggle out of his hold, "You're doing this on purpose, Sebastian!"

"I don't seem to know what you are saying. May I inquire what you are talking about?" Sebastian said amusedly, making Licia's blood boil.

"Do you enjoy making me annoyed?" Licia growled.

"No, in all actuality, I much prefer your embarrassed face tainted with red." Sebastian said, Licia's face only becoming redder and redder.

Licia felt a high pitch squeak attempt to make itself up her throat, of course she forced it down, "I don't get what you're talking about! I hate it when my face gets red!" she sighed before mumbling, "It makes me look like a tomato…"

"But you're so very appealing with such an expression." Sebastian retorted, making Licia's cheeks heat up even more in response. He turned his head to the side, leaning closer and blowing in her ear. Shivers ran down her spine, all the way to her toes.

"I'm not!" Licia denied, she refused to believe what the butler had just said, "Get off me! You're making me uncomfortable."

"Why would my mere presence cause you discomfort, Licia?" Sebastian smirked at her, he was winning this _game_, "Or perhaps I am causing you to get nervous? I wonder why such a reaction would occur."

Licia gulped down, there was no way out of this, "Don't you have some sort of breakfast to prepare or something?"

"Why are you avoiding the subject like this?" Sebastian said, his lips brushing against her ear at every word, "And I always arise with more than ample time to prepare."

"Don't get cocky! It's not like _you _make me nervous or anything, if that's what you want to know!" Licia finally answered, her more than just scarlet cheeks betraying her words.

Sebastian leaned away, now facing her, "The colour of your face is telling a considerably different story to what you are saying, Licia."

Licia looked away, knowing the ferocity of her blushing would only get worse if she looked into his eyes, "I don't know what you're talking about… You don't have any special effect on me, okay? Are you satisfied, Sebastian?"

"I am nowhere _near _satisfied." Sebastian said, a smile playing on his lips, "It would take an eternity for me to be satisfied. And an even longer eternity for just _you _to satisfy my tastes." He leaned closer once more, his lips ghosting over her own. Not quite touching but very close to it, "Perhaps you would like to get ready for the day? I can take it from here. And maybe you could wear clothing _not _made of drapery."

Licia dared not move, dared not speak. If she made even the slightest movement their lips may just collide. She held her tongue, something very hard to resist. Not being able to stand the mockery he was throwing at her, she opened her mouth, "Who said I would devote myself to satisfying someone like you? I don't recall _anything _like that, Sebastian." She held back once again, relieved their mouths didn't connect, "I'm only wearing your curtains because the rest of the clothing you provided me were _big, frilly dresses_."

"That is merely your formal wear, Licia. You are a lady after all." Sebastian replied smoothly, his velvety voice not faltering at all, "Why don't you go and change into your appropriate work clothing?"

"That outfit falls under 'big, frilly dresses', well it might as well." Licia said without holding back, hardly regarding the precarious position she was in.

"That isn't very polite. Quite unbecoming. That dress was made especially for you. You can probably tell it is quite different from the other servants. Much more _attracting_." Sebastian whispered, referring to how her dress was much more intricate, shorter and showed much more skin than Maylene's.

"I… It's a nice dress, so why give it to a servant?" Licia stumbled, startled by his previous words.

"Because you hold a slightly different role as a Phantomhive servant. Today you shall learn of the true colours of your role. We have a guest over today. You will understand completely afterwards." Sebastian said leaning away, "As for now, we should get you dressed for the day."

"What do you mean _we_-?" Licia started, the pronoun making her worry slightly.

Sebastian stood up fully and pulled Licia's trapped arms with him. Almost throwing her up in the air, her whole body was slid off the counter and into one butler's arms. In his arms like a princess, Licia's slightly fading red cheeks worsened once again.

"Of course, I will escort you back to your room and assist you in changing if the need arises." Sebastian responded as if it were something painfully obvious, he had already began walking back by the time the words had registered in Licia's mind.

"What do you mean 'if the need arises'?" Licia growled, not particularly wanting to know exactly what the butler _really _meant.

"Well, because of the short _moment _we just had you may need some assistance with your dressing as your pace may not be fast enough."

"It was _your _fault! I'll change at whatever pace I want! You don't need to _help _me." Licia snapped, knowing exactly what the butler was implying.

"Since it my fault then more of a reason to assist you, Licia." Sebastian said calmly, a smirk taunting her.

"You…!" Licia fumed, he couldn't possibly…

"Well, we have arrived." Sebastian dropped the girl to her feet and pushed her into the room, "You have 1 minute to get dressed before I come in to assist you."

"Wait, what! One minute-" Licia said obviously startled. She couldn't even finish her sentence before the butler closed the door on her.

"You have 50 seconds." Sebastian smirked, he was counting down already.

Sebastian could hear her scrambling around in the room. He heard a few curse words in French. When had she learned French? Either way, just hearing how quickly she must have been running around for her clothes amused him. 10… 9… A loud thump was heard. Did she trip on her own skirt? 6… 5… Another French cuss escaped her lips. 2… 1…

The demon pushed open the door, which she hadn't even locked, and saw the demoness with only about half her clothes on halfway. She barely had her dress on, only sliding it onto her body, not even having her arms threaded through of even one ribbon done up. She had thin black ribbons held precariously in her mouth, for her hair and a thigh high white sock only pulled up to her knee.

Licia's face turned bright red as she realised her dress was barely pulled up high enough to cover her breasts, exposing her cleavage. She was almost too embarrassed when she saw the annoying smirk on Sebastian's face. Annoying smirk? No, it was a smirk that made her want to hide away. Her embarrassed state all she wanted to do was shy away from his view. She didn't want him to see her like this. She didn't want anyone to see her like this. She was _afraid _to.

Why?

Why?

Why?

* * *

_Bare. _

_In her pure nakedness she could only try and cover her decency. _

_Darkness._

_Bright lights shone on her. Everything else in the black._

_Eyes._

_They were all staring at her. Grinning at her. Amused._

_Hands._

His_ hand. It pulled her arms away, revealing her body._

_Pain._

_They laughed. _He _laughed. They wouldn't stop. It hurt so much._

His_ smile. _

His_ white teeth glistened in the lights. _

_Fear._

_She wanted to run. To hide. To get away._

_Mute._

_His palm was clasped tightly around her mouth. So powerless._

_Words._

"_Feast your eyes, ladies and gentlemen! My greatest accomplishment! Look at the perfection of it!"_

"_Stop! Stop hurting her!"_

"_Siegfried."_

_It was all… all in French.

* * *

_

Sebastian was at Licia's side with a moment. She had suddenly collapsed on the ground, clutching her head for dear life. He touched her face and she looked up, tears streaming down her face.

She embraced his body tightly, clutching the black fabric of his suit tightly. Her arms were shaking, her body was trembling, her legs were quivering. Everything about her was unstable.

"Sebastian…" She cried, his name resounding in her mouth, "Sebastian… Sebastian… Sebastian…" She couldn't stop herself, "_Siegfried_…"

"What did you say?" Sebastian said taken aback. What did she call him?

"I don't know." Her voice sounded so much like the day he picked her up from the streets, "I… I really don't know! I don't know what's happening! Who is this '_Siegfried_'? Who was that man? Why was I in that place?" It was glowing. The mark on her neck was glowing an ominous purple, "It hurts! It hurts, Sebastian!"

Sebastian picked the sobbing girl up before bringing her to her bed, settling her on his lap. His arms cradled her body, his lips only inches away from her forehead. His gloved hand stroked her cheek and his other held her waist tightly. Was he still doing this for amusement? Or had this demoness gotten closer to him? Had the younger version of her stuck to him? Had her older version interested him more than he thought? Nonsense. It was all cumulative. If he comforted her now then it would make her easier to subdue to him later, right? Right?

"Please… Please Sebastian… Don't leave me alone." Her voice was still so weak, "I'll do anything. I'm a demon. I keep my end of contracts. So please… Please just hold me when I'm like this and I'll do anything." Her hands coiled on his finely pressed suit, "Anything… You can do whatever you want."

"Such a deal…" Sebastian could almost lick his lips at this "contract" she was proposing, "it's just too delicious."

Licia felt her body being embraced with such a gentle and firm force she couldn't believe it belonged to Sebastian. His hand found its way to her head and the other on the small of her back, her body still placed on his lap. It took only a moment for her sobs to quieten, only a moment for her body to stop its shivering, only a moment for her to gain back somewhat of a composure. She tried to pull away from the superior demon but to no avail.

"What are you doing, Sebastian?" Her voice was broken yet fixed, weaker yet stronger.

"My end of the deal." He said simply, his lips brushing against her ear, "You will allow me to _dress _you."

"You…!" She tried to protest, before her promise kicked her in her butt, "I hate you."

"Think about it this way… I'll be putting _more _clothes on you instead of taking them off." His smirk grew at the thought of the day when he would take his time stripping her of all her clothing. But that was for another day.

Licia finally succeeded in pulling away from the butler, trying her best to keep her dress up, "Hurry it up."

He could've laughed at her expression, red and all. "No, I'm going to take my sweet time."

His gloved hands ran up and down her arms, "This is harassment! This isn't dressing-" Sebastian lifted a finger to her lips before threading her arms through the sleeves of her dress.

"I said I would dress you, I never said I wouldn't do anything whilst dressing you." Sebastian smirked as she opened her mouth to protest just as he turned her around on his lap, earning him a surprised gasp. Her milky back staring at him, the ribbons waiting to be undone, they were all too tempting. "And with you like this it's too hard to resist."

Sebastian dipped his head down, his lips touching the base of her exposed spine. Her lips let out a heated yelp. His lips were cold. Her back arched in shock but one of his hands kept her in place. "Don't-" She began but he didn't let her continue. He continued up her spine, leaving kisses on every bone. As he did his hands did the lace up, pulling the dress together.

"You can't complain, Licia. You made me a contract." With that the dress was tied together and Sebastian's tongue ran the length of her neck.

"Why do you have to do it like this!" She exclaimed embarrassedly, her cheeks redder than any shade of crimson.

"Because you said I could do _anything_." Sebastian murmured into the shell of her ear, lifting her leg up and slipping the white sock on properly. To do so he had to lean forward in a way that draped his arms all around her body. The feeling of his gloved fingers making contact with her bare thighs made her shiver in a way she loathed.

"Why do you have to make something like this so _sexual_?" She hissed, her cheeks not losing any of their redness.

"This is not sexual in any way, Licia. You are merely wishing it were." Sebastian teased as he slipped the other sock onto her leg.

"I am _not _wishing anything to happen now except for this to _stop_." Licia grunted as he laced one black boot onto her foot.

"Is that so?" Sebastian said feigning innocence as the other boot was tied on perfectly.

"Argh! You're so infuriating." She growled, his fingers fiddling with the mass of hair on her head.

"And you are so very entertaining." With swift hands he pulled the long thick hair into a neat yet messy bun, securing it with two black ribbons.

"Entertaining! Am I some sort of toy to you!" Her words were filled with rage as the black headband slid smoothly onto her head, the ribbons dangling by her ear.

His hands found their way onto her back and pushed her off his lap, making her stumble onto her feet, heels clattering against the floor, a smirk decorating his features, "What made you think you were anything but?"

* * *

"Ciel Phantomhive, huh?" Licia mumbled, the said boy sitting right in front of her, "What do you want from _me_?"

"Your existence was disturbing the streets and was distressing the Queen." Ciel said passively, his fingers laced intricately. Why would the Queen of England bother with such a worthless being as Licia?

"What would a _toy manufacturer_ take orders from the Queen?" Licia asked, that was the first question in mind.

"The Young Master is the Queen's watchdog." Sebastian cut in, earning a glare from both parties.

Ciel cleared his throat, the sound echoing in the empty room, "I heard you demons pay back favours in the form of _contracts_. If that's so then your very life is mine. I am free to do with you as I wish." The way he said it made it seem like it was just one of his simple business agreements, "Sebastian, you can inform her of her duties. For now, she won't be just another one of those useless servants we have gallivanting around here." Ciel flipped through the papers on his desk, a bored look on his face, "Actually, allow her to see it firsthand today. We do have a _guest_."

"Yes, my Lord."

* * *

What the hell was wrong with this household!

The so-called _guest _had just had his leg twisted in _three_ different directions and almost _cooked _in the oven. It wasn't like she particularly liked the Italian man though; she needed four hands to count how many times she caught him staring at her. Not to mention the way Sebastian was _magically _able to save dinner. If she could, Licia would've run off by now. This house was consisted of an unreadable master, a sadistic butler and a bunch of useless servants. And somehow it all equalled to some guy almost being mutilated. It probably wasn't even the first time. The name '_the Queen's Watchdog_' had some more depth to it than she had initially thought.

"Licia." She knew exactly who it was but that didn't stop her from all almost falling over from the shock.

Sebastian caught her black clad arm, bringing her back to balance, "Don't scare me like that." She sighed in relief, falling and getting a head injury would _not _help her in her amnesiac state. Her voice was soft and mumbled, "Thanks…"

He smiled his all-knowing smirk, amused at her actions, "I need you to do me a favour."

"You're actually asking?" Licia snapped, "Wouldn't you usually just _force_ me to do it?"

"That is indeed the most efficient method when concerning you however you may actually agree to this one." Sebastian gave her a look that said if she disagreed he would make her anyway.

"What is it?" Licia eyed, noticing his grip on her arm had not loosened, "Will you let me go?"

"I need you to go to the market. We seem to be running low because of our _guest_." Sebastian's eyes glinted in the light, the red shining.

"Urgh! This is so crazy!" Licia growled, not caring how unladylike she sounded, "This place is so insane! You almost mutilated your _guest_! I don't get what's going on in this place! What is_ 'the Queen's Watchdog_', anyway!" She tried to wrench her arm out of his vice-like grip, not to any success. She lifted her other hand, lashing out to back hand his perfect face. This only lead to him catching her arm, leaving both appendages in his command, "And _you_! I don't get you at all! You almost _rape _me and then _seconds_ later you're walking away from me like it was nothing and then _minutes _later you're flirting with that other maid!"

Sebastian merely held his grip on the fuming girl, his hands probably leaving red marks on her skin. No reply. No response. No nothing. It only fuelled her anger.

"What would you people need with me anyway!" Her voice echoed in the empty hallway, everyone else already fast asleep. Even the Young Master of the house.

"An extra hand in this _underworld_ is your purpose. The Young Master will use you until there is no longer a need." Sebastian pulled her closer, their chests only centimetres apart, "However, since the Young Master has entrusted you to me it means _I _can do with you as I please."He spread her arms, pulling them as far away from each other as possible, "So, you will go as I say. Unless you desire a partner…?"

Licia glared, ice shooting at him at an amazing velocity, "I'll go. _Alone_."

* * *

Just as Licia was about to step out of the house, list in hand, she felt a shadow looming over her shorter one. Turning her head to make sure she wasn't surprised again, a certain demon was standing behind her.

"What do you want? I'm going, alright?" Licia said stubbornly, annoyed at his presence, "I told you I don't need anyone to come with me. I can handle it."

"I am merely making sure you are not cold during your journey." Sebastian replied, smartly and swiftly. With just those words, Licia felt a warm fabric being draped over her shoulders. She looked at the fabric in question, a coat. A long black coat, "We do not own any for you yet so I am lending you mine."

"What's wrong with you…?" She looked down, her anger dissipated, "What am I to you? One second you're sweet, one moment you're taking advantage of me, the next you're tossing me aside and now… you're doing something nice again. I don't know what to think of you."

"You will learn in time, Licia." Sebastian said, his hand stroking her head, "For now, you will have to live with the mystery."

She sighed, frustrated her answers were still not found, "I'm off."

The shopkeepers at the market were awfully lewd, all staring at her like she was some piece of prize meat that was hanging in their stalls. For once, she was grateful, the long coat Sebastian had lent her had kept her body away from prying eyes. The bags in her hands were heavy, cutting into the skin on her fingers.

The moon shone brightly, fuller than usual, and the stars twinkled like gems in the sky. It all seemed painfully nostalgic. Like something was locked in them that she could never pick out. A hidden promise buried in the depth of the black sky. It was almost like it was on the edge of her mind yet so distant.

"Miss! Miss!" A young boy ran up to her. He was short but slim, probably only 13 years of age. Brown hair was hidden beneath a tan hat and black eyes glimmered in the moonlight, "My daddy suddenly fell ill! I need help!"

She didn't trust this boy already. The situation was a little too fishy for her liking. "I'm sorry but I'm in a rush to get back home." She tried to walk away but the boy caught her skirt, "I said I can't!"

"But my daddy _really _needs help! He fainted!" The boy looked like he was on the verge of tears, "Onii-chan!"

Another man came running, he was taller. Same features but matured. 20 years old, perhaps? "Please, Miss! Our father could be in danger!"

"I need to be somewhere! Find someone else! It'll be quicker! It's not like I have any medical expertise or anything!" Licia was fuming at this point. Right now she couldn't care less about ripping the skirt the young boy was gripping onto. She could rip off his arm right now. "Anyway, your situation is too random! What makes you think I'll believe a story like that!"

"Onii-chan!" The boy started bawling, loud wails of grief tumbling out of his mouth. His hand was still perched on her skirt, not letting go, "Why won't she help us? Onii-chan!"

"Please! Our father is our only relative! We have no one else!" The man tried to take a hold of her forearm but she slapped his hand away, a stinging sensation rushing up his entire arm.

"You're lying! I can see through it! You're just a couple beggars waiting for me to whip out my money and steal it!" Licia snapped, briskly pulling away from the boy, ripping some of the lace in the process.

Disorientated from the ordeal, Licia didn't notice as she walked straight into an empty alley. When she turned to leave she saw the two brothers barricading the exit.

"You were almost right about that, _Miss_." She turned slowly, only to see two tall men, their large heads blocking out the light from the stars and moon, "But they ain't beggars. They were just luring you to us."

"Well, that was stupid." Licia jumped back, ready to jump over the two blocking her way. Just as she was about to take off one of them grabbed the hem of her coat. In quick retaliation she kicked him the face, heel meeting face, "Get out of my way!"

The other man attempted to slip his fingers around her shoulder but she elbowed him in the chest, sending him flying. The bag rustled in her hand, the eggs were probably crushed by now, "Don't just stand there you two worthless idiots! Grab her!" One of the men shouted, he was coughing as he tried to recover.

The young boy ran over to her but she simply jumped straight above his head, catching a clothes line with one hand to maintain her height. Using it for some leverage she swung and tried to land out of the alley but before she could get very far the 20 year old man slipped a hand around her ankle, dropping her to the ground. She landed both her hands on the ground and used her superior strength to fling him off her feet, her shopping bag making a loud noise as slammed against the ground. She tried to run out but one of the two larger men caught onto her hips. She struck a leg out, tripping him ungracefully onto the ground.

"Leave me alone!" She shouted, it was almost loud enough to wake up all the residences.

"Shut up!" The other man shouted, not wanting anyone to find them out.

The young boy raced up to her, pushing her and catching her off guard. She wanted to kick him away but the twenty year old had recovered and wrapped his arms around her torso, keeping her in place. One of the men slipped an arm around her waist, a hand slapped against her mouth.

And then she couldn't move. Like the very hand keeping her silent was keeping her still. Unmoving, the bag in her hand dropped, the loud noise suddenly muted to her ears. The two brothers let go of her, noticing that she was still.

"Good job boys." The other men said as he handed them a few notes. They looked content enough before running off. He turned to her, a grin she didn't like spreading across his face, "Not so tough are we now?" He walked up to her, taking her chin in his slim fingers, "Since you were so rough with us, why don't we just pay you back the favour?" His fingers slid around the buttons of the coat, "A real beauty we caught tonight, huh?"

"She definitely put up a fight. But her body might just be worth it." The man holding her chuckled, she hated the way his chest vibrated against her back.

Just as the man finished unbuttoning her coat, his grin could almost split his face, "She's a maid. But look at her body!"

_I can't… move… _

Her coat fell silently on the ground and she winced at her helplessness. They pushed her against a wall, her back feeling uncomfortable against the rough edges of the bricks. Just as the man took his hand off her lips they stuffed a handkerchief into her mouth. It tasted disgusting.

_It hurts… I don't want this…_

They changed tactic when they couldn't find out how to undo her dress. They flipped her around, her chest and face pressed into the wall, her hands pinned above her head. It didn't feel so disgusting whenever Sebastian tried to assault her so why did it feel so much worse now?

_Someone… help me…_

They found the ribbons on her back, crisscrossed in perfect 'X' shapes. Annoyed at the complexity of the dress they pondered on just ripping it apart. She felt something sharp against her skin. A knife? Scissors? Whatever it was it slowly cutting away at what was holding her dress in place.

_Sebastian!_

"My, my, what on earth are you doing to another man's possession?"

She heard various groans of pain and the sound of blood splattering against the walls around her. She slowly slid down the wall, her dress fall apart on her. The stars outlined the tears on her face. She didn't know when she started crying. The handkerchief was slipped out of her unmoving mouth and she saw wine coloured eyes gleaming in the light.

When she felt familiar hands lift her up, carrying her like a princess, she leaned her head against the familiarly clad chest. She could feel his hand on her bare back but she paid it no heed, it wasn't moving in any inappropriate directions and she wasn't energetic enough to think about it if it was.

"What a mess you got into. You got the groceries all ruined and even got my coat ruined. What a troublesome girl." He smiled as her eyes tried to keep open, his handsome face being the only thing she was gazing at.

"It's your fault for sending me out so late in the night… Next time you should just come with me…" She slipped into a sound sleep and she let out his all-knowing smile.

With Licia in hand, his coat slung over his shoulder, he proceeded to take her home. Her sleeping face so angelic, like the time he first picked her up. Her white skin was almost glowing, the moon and stars shining on her. She was so vulnerable.

He smirked.

He knew her weakness.

* * *

How did you like it? Super late but I was having serious trouble you know! At least it's longer. Sebastian's getting really perverted... haha. REVIEW! :) In a rush so bye!

Next Chapter: Obedience


End file.
